Torturous Bills
by calzonamood
Summary: hot Calzona fanfic;)


Kisses.

Wet, slow, hot kisses.

A breath against my neck. A warm, moist breath.

Arizona.

I know it before I'm even completely awake. I feel my body move of its own accord under her soft touch as her kisses grow more urgent and her fingers slip under the hem of my shirt, slowly running up the sides of my torso.

Her touch could pull me out of the deepest of sleeps, and it's the best way I know to wake up, even tonight when I'm completely exhausted. I know she'll help me off of the couch and we will crawl into bed together sleeping in each other's arms all night, and that's worth waking up for.

"You're not awake," she whispers into my hair between kisses.

"Mm..." is all I manage to mumble.

My shift ended in the middle of the day and hers ended just before midnight but I promised I would stay up and wait until she got home so we could go to bed together. Naively, I thought I would be able to stay awake watching TV.

I must have been sleeping deeply when she got home because I still feel kind of out of it, even though she is half on top of me and kissing me. Her fingers flex at my sides and she pulls her face away from my neck, probably to look at me, but I can't be sure since I haven't opened my eyes yet.

"Calliope."

I flinch in surprise as I feel her lips tickle mine, touching only barely when she whispers my name. Her breath is on my face and I am undoubtedly starting to stir a little more. Her hands slide down toward my back and she pushes her fingers under me as if she is about to lift me up.

I blink my eyes open and find her looking down at me, her face merely inches away from mine. Closing my eyes again, I reach up and press a lingering kiss to her lips.

"Mm," I murmur, "sorry." My voice is raspy with sleep – I must have been out for quite some time.

Arizona has turned off the TV and is sitting next to me on the couch, still leaning down so that she can kiss my face. Then she shifts and climbs on top of me, standing on her knees on either side of my hips. She presses her fingers and palms into my rib cage and I smile lazily up at her as I loop my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a kiss.

The way she reciprocates suggests that sleep might not be at the forefront of her mind. We might be going to the bedroom, but we probably won't be sleeping. A moan from deep in her throat vibrates against my lips as our tongues meet and I wrap my arms a little tighter around her, inevitably pressing our mouths harder together.

Her tongue is delicious. And this is all it takes for me to get a little turned on. The part where she woke me up with kisses, the part where she climbed on top of me, the part where she slipped her hands under my shirt and the part where my name rolled off her lips in a soft whisper – those are the little things that make me want her closer right now.

However, it's unusual that this happens (although, we should do something about that because it is fantastic to wake up like this), it only ever does when she's in an incredibly good mood or a really bad one, usually when she's had a crappy day at work. So in all my sleepiness and glorious awakening, I am alarmed to the fact that something might be wrong.

When Arizona pulls away, I'm fully prepared to start talking but am stopped dead in my tracks when her face disappears down my neck and she latches on to my skin. My eyes flutter closed without my consent and I let out a heavy breath.

I lean my head against hers and listen as she sucks and nibbles up and down my neck. Swallowing hard, I whisper, "Arizona..."

She only grunts softly in response as her tongue slides from my collar bone and all the way up to my ear lobe.

Swallowing again, I take a deep breath and force my eyes not to close once more. It would be so easy to just give in and let her make me feel good, but there is a part of me that really needs to know if she is upset.

"Arizona," I repeat as I place my hands on her neck, trying to push her away so I can look at her. She must have heard the concern in my voice because she snaps her head up and looks down at me, a frown on her face as she sits back, straddling my hips.

"What is it?" she asks.

I smile apologetically, feeling kind of like I've killed the mood. I bring a hand up to caress her cheek gently. "Is everything okay?"

Her frown turns a little mocking first and then morphs into a smirk as she chuckles. "Yeah," she says, and then her voice drops an octave or two, "I'm great, can't you tell?"

And I'm convinced. Because the way she smiles at me lets me know. Her dimples are on full display and the wide smile undeniably touches her eyes.

"Yeah, I can," I concede.

She leans down into me again, kissing my mouth. "You're silly," she says against my lips before kissing them again. I want to argue, to say that something might have actually been wrong, that she might have been upset. But I swallow my pride and bite my tongue.

And that isn't very hard to do when she is straddling me, her jean-clad core pressing into my hips, her delicious legs bent on either side of me. I bring my hands to her thighs and start running them slowly up and down over the fabric of her jeans. Her hands are on my face and she kisses me softly, deliberately.

I squeeze her thighs and run my hands up the sides of her upper body. "You need to wake me up like this more often," I tell her.

She just chuckles and keeps kissing me. Her hands move from my face down my neck, and she lifts them, only leaving the tips of her fingers touching my skin. She runs said fingers over my collarbones and down into the valley between my breasts.

I'm sure she can feel the now hard beating of my heart even with that light touch.

I move my hands to her head to weave my fingers into her soft, golden locks, only to rub the back of her neck with the tips of my fingers as she deepens our kiss. My nails scrape against her skin as they move through the fine hairs there.

I am still a little sleepy, but the more she touches me, the faster my heart beats in my chest and the more alert I become.

Arizona shifts on top of me and moves to stand on her knees on either side of my hips again, but doesn't take her mouth from mine.

I groan in disappointment from the loss of contact but then my eyes pop open wide and I break away from the kiss to inhale sharply.

Her hand is between my legs, pressing into my core as she runs it slowly up and down.

Reflexively, my hips rise to meet her movements and create more friction. "I-I'm awake," I stutter. "Mm."

She keeps pressing her palm into me, over and over, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. I squeeze my eyes closed as I take her face in my hands, pushing my tongue further into her mouth, moaning into her.

Breathing is getting harder while kissing, but I struggle to keep it going, not wanting to lose that wet, hot contact.

 _Totally_ awake now.

My hands run down her warm neck, over her chest, stopping at her breasts. I squeeze them gently through her shirt and she breaks away from the kiss for a moment to breathe in a lung-full of air.

"One hell of an awesome day at work, huh baby?" I husk breathlessly.

Without a word, she attacks my neck with her lips and tongue, and I feel my skin getting wet and then cold as she drags them along my throat. All the while, her hand between my legs leaves me wanting more.

As if Arizona were reading my mind, said hand stops with the heel of her palm right at my clit and starts rubbing tight, fast circles through the fabric of my jeans. In order to create enough friction, she's pressing down really hard and it's so different from the usual skin on skin contact there would be if we were naked. This is rawer, hotter somehow. Harder, rougher.

I feel my lower body spasm as my clit is stuck between the fabric of my panties and my pubic bone. "Fuck," I pant out and grind my hips into her hand and the tips of my fingers digging into the sides of her breasts.

"Really," Arizona starts to whisper, her hot, moist breath against my ear, "really good day at work. But I couldn't stop thinking about this."

I turn my head and capture her mouth to feel her tongue against mine again.

Against her lips, I say, "I'm glad. This really does _feel_ ," but then pause, giving her a quick kiss, "like a really good day. Or night, at least. Really, very good."

She smiles and chuckles before she keeps kissing me, her hand still caressing me through my jeans.

I press my palms into her breasts and then run my hands back up to her face and into her hair to press her closer, kissing her harder. But only for a moment, because then I slide my hands back down her body, lingering slightly at her breasts and then make sure to touch the bare skin at her stomach. I slip my fingers under her shirt and lightly drag my nails along her flesh. I feel her shiver, goose bumps meeting my fingertips.

Then, I slip my fingers down further until I feel the hem of her jeans. Grabbing the fabric on either side of the button, I pop it open, but Arizona swiftly grabs my wrists, stopping me from going any further. "Not yet," she whispers, "you don't touch yet."

Oh.

It's that kind of night.

She's in _that_ kind of mood.

So it's going to be long. It's going to be dragged out and torturous and fucking mind-blowing in the end. She's going to tease me and make me wait to the point where I could come just by looking at her.

The realization makes me shiver with anticipation and I exhale sharply, just as she moves my hands, lifting them above my head and pinning them against the armrest of the couch.

She leans into me, her face merely inches away from mine, and drags the tip of her tongue over my bottom lip. I stare intently into her eyes, the way she looks at me making me dizzy with arousal.

"Your hands," she says, "they stay here. Got it?"

I know that she is only just getting started, but I am already so turned on and the more she talks the more it will increase. I never manage to keep my hands off of her once she starts. I know this. She knows this. But then again, that is part of the game.

"I don't know if..." I start, but stop, trying to figure out what's actually the best thing to say.

As I do, she shifts, moving one leg so she's supporting herself with one knee between my legs instead of beside my hip.

And I figure it doesn't matter what I say. She will have her way anyway, and I won't be complaining.

Well, in the end, at least, I won't be complaining.

So I decide to try something I know she's not expecting.

"Okay," I murmur. "I'll really try."

And I mean that. I've never really, sincerely tried not to touch her when she's asked me to during sex. I've always thought, what's the point? But if I manage, if I can really do it, won't it be even better when eventually I do get to touch her? I guess that's the whole point of teasing, but I'm too impatient whenever she teases me to really try.

I turn my head to position my mouth right next to her ear and whisper, "For you."

Arizona's cheek brushes against mine before she latches her mouth onto my neck again, sucking hard, but not hard enough to leave a mark. I feel her knee push into my sex and I breathe in a hard intake of air as that familiar, all-consuming, tingling sensation emerges and settles in the pit of my belly again.

I raise my hips to press myself more onto her leg, needing more friction. I grind myself against her in small movements; that's all I can manage in this position. But it's enough to make me moan and crave more.

Moving my right leg, I bend it until I find Arizona's center and then I push up into her, hard enough so she can really feel it.

She lets out a hard, hot breath against my neck and rocks herself against my thigh once as she tightens her hold on my wrists.

"Move against me," I encourage as I keep slowly brushing my jean clad sex up and down her leg.

As she lifts her head from my neck, she lets go of my wrists only to grab my hands and lace our fingers together, and then she crushes her lips against mine in a hard, needy kiss.

She pushes her hips forward, groaning into my mouth as she moves. She's rocking against me, making herself feel good, and knowing that drives me wild. I break away from the kiss to look down as her body uses mine to reach its release. It's so god damn sexy, the way she moves and the way I can both hear and feel her breath against the side of my face.

I am panting for air as I try to come against her and I watch her body move, her hips rolling in perfect pace to let me enjoy every motion and curve of her body. But I'm not close yet, I don't have enough room to move to let me come.

"Touch me," I ask instead. "Please." I know how she loves it when I beg, how she feels encouraged and spurred on, and I want to give it all to her tonight. "Touch me."

But instead, she kisses me and pushes her knee harder into my core, tightening her hold of my hands.

Then she stops moving.

"No," I complain. "Don't stop."

"I'm not going to come yet," she tells me, "and neither are you."

"Damn," I say and keep pushing myself into her. "I love watching you ride my leg like that."

"Maybe later," she whispers and smirks down at me. "In the meantime, you can imagine me doing it," she adds, and then her voice lowers as she continues, "just as you can imagine touching me, pumping your fingers in and out of me." She dips her face down into my neck again and starts licking and kissing the skin there. "You can imagine me screaming your name, Callie. It's going to feel so good, baby, when you fuck me."

I exhale sharply as my arousal keeps increasing at the image she just gave me, and I can feel wetness pooling between my legs.

"But you can just imagine," she murmurs against my skin, "because it's not going to happen in a really long time."

"Fuck," I grunt in frustration as I push my entire body up into her, needing to be closer.

And I realize that this is going to be a really long, torturous round of sex.

Oh, the anticipation.

I just know I'm going to come so hard later, but I also know it's not going to happen until Arizona lets it.

She kisses all the way up to my ear and then takes the lobe into her mouth before whispering, "And no one is, under any circumstances, going to come on this couch tonight." I feel her tongue continue up the side of my ear, licking, biting once and then continuing back down to the lobe. "So you can't come yet, Callie," she whispers into my ear and I shiver all the way down to my toes.

I exhale sharply. "B-bedroom then?" I suggest meekly.

Arizona pulls her face back to look at me, a smug grin on her face. She traces her tongue across my bottom lip again. "Eager, are we?"

"Yes," I admit and stick my tongue out to feel hers. "For you; always eager for you."

"You wouldn't be trying to boost my ego for your own personal gain, would you?"

I shake my head a little too fast. "No," I say. "I mean it. You know I do. I always want you." Definitely trying to boost her ego. "Especially now. God, you are so fucking sexy right now." But oh, do I mean every word I am saying. Do I ever.

She snickers. "Good." She slides her tongue into my mouth and we start to kiss again. It's deep and wet and full of tongue and completely delicious. "So if we go," she says breathlessly when she breaks the kiss, "if we go to the bedroom, where you are allowed to come, will you behave?"

I nod eagerly. "Mm-hm, mm-hm, yeah," I mumble in response.

"We'll see," she concludes and then lets go of my hands. I instantly lift them to touch her anywhere because my palms are practically burning with the desire to feel her skin. But I stop myself before it's too late, and I lower my hands back to the armrest, clutching it desperately.

Arizona shifts, stretching her body out to lay on top if me, between my legs. She's pressing herself into my core again and I groan and push my hips up into her, needing to feel more, needing that tingling never to stop.

She starts to slide down my body, kissing from my neck and to my chest. She trails her tongue just in under the hem of my shirt and follows the edge of it down between my breasts, going over the side of the right mound. She leaves wet, open mouthed kisses as far down as she can with my shirt still being on.

I feel her hands move slowly down to my waist until they touch my bare skin. She slips her fingers under the fabric of my shirt, pulling it up as she keeps moving her hands in the direction of my chest. As she reaches my breasts, she pushes the tips of her fingers in under my bra, just as she moves her face down to my now exposed stomach. I arch my back to feel her harder on me, her lips sending tingles through me wherever they touch. She leaves a circle of kisses around my navel, and then she continues farther down. Her face is practically between my legs now and her hands run down my sides to join in.

I'm panting. And I'm squirming. And I'm going completely insane with need.

"Fuck, I want you inside me," I hiss as I look down at her. "So bad."

"No coming on the couch, remember?" she teases as in one quick motion she unbuttons my jeans – that one single thing pushing me so close to the edge, and she didn't even touch me.

"Oh, god." I arch my head back and grip the armrest tighter as I squeeze my eyes shut, trying really hard to control myself. "Stop then, fuck, you need to stop."

"Do I?" she keeps taunting as she pulls the zipper down all the while pressing her lips to my lower stomach.

"If you touch me, I'm gonna come," I tell her. I really want to play her game tonight, so I want to follow all her rules, but there are only so many rules I _can_ follow. I can't not come if those hands touch my clit, if she sinks her fingers into my wetness. Oh god, the mental image.

But no, then I can't follow the rules.

"You can't come yet, Callie," she reminds me.

"But I…" I trail off as I feel her fingers start to drag my jeans down. "Shit. What if- what happens if I do?"

"You won't. Now lift your ass so I can get these pants off," she demands.

I am positive that if she touches me, no matter how little, I will come on the spot. What's the worst thing that could happen though? She punishes me?

Punishment.

Punishment a lá Arizona.

I think I'll live.

So I do as she says, and she pulls the jeans, leaving them on the floor. Sliding her hands up my legs, she kisses the inside of my things, slowly getting closer to where I need her the most.

My eyes are shut so tight I'm seeing stars. My hands are gripping the armrest so hard I think I might lose blood flow to my fingers.

Arizona's kisses against my inner thighs are making me tremble. They're hot and wet and deliberate and so close to my pulsating core.

The closer she gets, the slower she kisses.

"Spread your legs more," she instructs, and I do. And she kisses with her tongue, with her teeth. And she is so close, oh, so gloriously close.

I'm quivering and when her lips reach the crease connecting my panty clad core and my thigh, I'm basically shaking.

I take one breath. Hold it. Exhale. Take another breath. Hold it. Exhale.

Until I feel her lips press against my soaked panties.

"Mm, oh fuck. Arizona," I plead. I arch my hips involuntarily, I simply can't help it. And when I do, I feel her closed mouth against my clit and I start rolling my hips, my core brushing furiously against her face. "I'm sorry. Fuck."

I really, really wanted to play by her rules but I'm coming. I feel that tingling, warm wave of white pleasure increase and move through me with unstoppable force.

And then I can't feel her on me anymore. Suddenly it's like she's not even in the room anymore. The wave of pleasure slows abruptly and my eyes open wide as my right hand flies down on its own accord so I can finish the job myself.

"Don't you dare," Arizona warns, grabbing my hand to stop me from what I am doing.

I'm breathing so hard and fast I might be about to faint.

"Arizona," I wheeze out. "Please let me finish, I was so fucking close, you're driving me crazy here." I wanted to play along but I'm seriously going a little crazy.

"No," she simply replies. "Now, let's get into bed." She grabs my hand and starts pulling me off the couch and I follow willingly, even though I'm unsure if my legs can actually hold my weight right now. "But for the record," she continues, "you were incredibly, fantastically sexy just now."

"Gee, thanks," I say, rolling my eyes a little.

She pulls me to her and wraps her arms around me. "You were." She kisses me. She moans into my mouth and she grabs my ass with her hands.

I hug her to me, but then she pulls away. "No touching," she reminds me as she takes my arms and pushes them away from her body. "I'm not done with you yet. Hands behind your back."

"Oh Jesus, give me strength," I beg as I lock my hands behind my back. But as frustrated as I am, I couldn't be more excited. I know that in the end, I won't be disappointed. As she starts leading me toward the bedroom, her hands at my hips, I take a deep breath. "Okay. Your rules."

Arizona smiles. "That bad, huh?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "Don't be smug."

In the bedroom, Arizona stops so that I'm standing with my back to the bed. She steps in real close and I close my eyes, just waiting for her to do whatever she wants to do.

I feel her warm hands at my sides and her breath on my neck, her hair tickling my skin. Suddenly the mood feels completely different as she drags her nose along my throat and leaves soft, light kisses all over my neck.

"I love you," she whispers.

I smile and feel very content all of a sudden. "Can I touch you now?"

She giggles quietly against the crook of my neck, sending little vibrations through me. "No," she answers, shaking her head in small, slow movements.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Depends on where you plan on kissing me," she replies as her hands slide in under my shirt.

I drop my head to her shoulder and press my lips to the fabric of her shirt, before moving towards her neck. "Not where I really want to kiss you," I say, "I would guess that's against the rules." I find her bare skin and with my lips push her shirt aside to reveal more. I press open mouthed kisses to the warm flesh, more than glad to feel the taste of her.

She tips her head aside, giving me better access to her neck. "So, where do you really want to kiss me?" she asks, her voice a little drowsy.

"Oh, you're gonna go _there_ , are you?" I tease.

"Oh Callie, I haven't gone _anywhere_ yet."

"Mm," I moan onto her skin, excited and terrified to think that she has even more things in store for me tonight.

"Naked. You. Now," she says and pulls my shirt up over my head, tossing it aside and kissing me hard as her hands come to my back. Her fingers trail over my shoulder blades before they find the clasp of my bra.

And then everything is happening very fast. My bra slips off and lands on the floor; Arizona grabs my panties and barely pulls them down my legs before she is pushing me backwards until I fall onto the bed. She is on top of me as soon as my back hits the mattress, pinning my hands above my head again as she kisses me.

"Mm, hey," I mumble, breaking the kiss, "this really isn't a fair balance of clothing," I point out. "And I feel very… Vulnerable."

She smiles down at me. "Nice try." Then she starts to get up. "Don't move."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She opens the drawer in the bed side table and takes out what looks like long shreds of some fabric.

I frown. "What's that?"

She smiles devilishly as she turns back to me. "Back up," she instructs.

And my frown deepens. "What?"

"Sit up and rest your back against the head board," she clarifies.

I grin back at her as I do what I'm told. "Okay, boss."

"Hands above your head," she further orders me as she straddles my thighs.

God, she's hot when she's being all demanding.

I obey.

Smiling again, she leans forward and places a slow, soft kiss on my lips. I feel her hands on mine and-

God, how did I not see this coming?

She's tying me up.

Oh, Sweet Jesus.

Fuck.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask dumbly. It comes out of my mouth at its own accord; I am so turned on right now I don't know what I am saying.

"I can't risk you finishing my job for me, Cal," she whispers and my eyes droop closed at the feeling of her hot breath against my ear, my wrists now tied to the headboard.

"Arizona," I manage to say quietly, suddenly out of breath.

"Callie?" She trails her hands up my sides and kisses my neck.

"You still… Too many clothes."

"Don't you worry about that."

She keeps kissing down to my chest, her hands finding my breasts. The pads of her thumbs run slow circles over and around my nipples, leaving them hard.

Then her tongue is on my left nipple, swirling around the hard peak before her lips press against it.

God, it feels good.

"I love you," she whispers and then roughly sucks the nipple into her mouth. "You taste so good." Sitting up straighter, she takes my lips with her own. "And you are so fucking hot."

She sits back on my thighs and takes off her shirt, quickly unclasping her bra, tossing it to the floor. I want to touch her. I need to touch her and reflexively my hands move to do so, but they can't budge.

Leaning into me, Arizona lets her bare breasts brush against mine. Her hands on my sides, right next to my breasts, she kisses me again.

"Let me feel you," I beg. "Let me feel you some more. Please."

"You _are_ feeling me," she says against my lips.

"More," I plead. "I need more."

She gets out of bed and stands up, pulling her pants and panties down her legs slowly.

"You're trying to kill me," I tell her as I watch her slide her hands along those gorgeous legs of hers, working the material further down.

She offers me no reply; instead, when she's completely naked, she slowly crawls onto the bed, her eyes raking my body from head to toe while she does. When she positions herself between my legs on the bed, her face mere inches away from my center, her hands find the top of my thighs and the touch is simply electrifying. It's feather light, and I feel goose bumps appearing everywhere on my body.

Her hands stop at my hips and she dips her head down, causing my eyes to roll back in my head at what I know is coming.

But she kisses my stomach. Soft, light kisses all over my stomach. She presses her nose into my skin and inhales as she keeps dropping pecks everywhere.

"Arizona," I complain. Even though this is great and I love the way she touches me, I think she's teased me enough for one night.

But again, she doesn't say anything back. Instead I feel her mouth descending further and further, slowly.

Slowly.

God, everything is happening way _too_ slowly.

She moves her hands to my stomach now as she lies down between my legs. She's kissing at the inside of my thigh, then dragging her tongue up and down that same crease that she kissed earlier.

"Oh please please please," I whisper pleadingly and push my body forward in a desperate search for friction. I'm buzzing with arousal, and I can feel the blood pulsating through my hyper sensitive clit.

I look down at her but as I try to move against her, she pushes me back down.

"Arizona, come on." It's seriously not funny anymore. "You won't let me touch you and you won't touch me, I-"

But I am interrupted when she finally decides to swipe her tongue through my drenched folds.

And I whimper in relief and arousal and pleasure and-

God, the effect she has on me. Fuck.

"This taste," she says into me. "You. Love the way you taste. So good."

I find myself nearly fainting at the sensation. Her tongue is hot and soft against me and I'm so wet I don't even know where her tongue ends and my sex begins.

"Oh, god, more. Please, more."

I pull at my restraints, wanting to dive my fingers into her hair and press her harder against me. My whole body is writhing, trying to find more friction, more heat, more Arizona.

Her tongue brushes quickly over my clit before she swiftly sucks it in between her lips, only to release it a moment later.

"No, right there," I beg.

Like she doesn't know.

"Arizona," I continue breathlessly. "Let me come. Make me come, _please_."

This really isn't my style. I don't beg and ask and become this submissive. But it's Arizona, and I'm positive she could make me do anything. She loves this, she loves being in control and I want to give her that right now; but god, it's getting so difficult.

I moan at the loss of contact as Arizona stops licking me and comes face to face with me.

"Feel this," she whispers and then she presses her lips to mine, immediately slipping her tongue into my already open mouth. "Do you feel how fucking incredible you taste?" She slides her tongue against my own, the kiss deep, wet and incredibly hot.

She straddles me then, her hands running up my sides until they reach my arms, all the way out to my wrists and hands.

Finally. Finally she's going to let me touch her. Even though I know it's only been a few minutes, if even that, it feels like I've been laying here for an eternity.

But she doesn't untie my hands. No, she just holds them as she kisses me.

"I am so turned on right now Callie," she breathes, and she seems almost in a daze to me. "I want you so bad."

I push my chest up in order to get more contact as I latch my mouth onto her neck before biting down on her skin in frustration. "Then untie me and let me feel you," I pant into her neck, my own hot breath bouncing back against my face. "Let me touch you. God, I really want to put my hands on you. Fuck."

She pulls back, her eyes are closed and she shakes her head. "Where?" she asks.

"What?"

"Where? Where do you want to touch me?" Opening her eyes, she looks into mine.

I shake my head. "Arizona…" I start, but come up with nothing else. My hands are itching with the urge to touch her, particularly inside her, and my body is trembling with need for my own release.

"Where, Callie?" Arizona asks again as she raises and stands on her knees on either side of me. Then she slips two fingers into her mouth, sucking them for a brief moment before reaching down between our bodies. "Here?"

My heart races impossibly faster in my chest and my breath catches in my throat as she touches herself. I am so thankful that I'm sitting up because it allows me to see exactly what she's doing.

Even though it's torture all the same. Glorious, blissful torture.

She slides two fingers up and down her length, and I can see the wetness drenching her hand.

My mouth waters at the sight. I want to touch her. I want to taste her, lick her, make her come against my tongue and the fact that I can't even put my hands on her is driving me completely and utterly insane.

I buck my hips up in an attempt to reach her, to get myself some friction and to push her hand harder into herself. I hear myself pant like I've run a god damn marathon, and I pull at my restraints even though I know they won't budge.

"Fuck," I hiss in growing frustration.

"Do you want to touch me here?" she whispers seductively.

I squeeze my eyes shut and tug my wrists against the restraints again. Opening my eyes, I look down between our bodies again and her fingers are still sliding up and down between her drenched lips.

"Mm," is all I manage in reply, my mind too focused on trying to touch her somehow. I move and tug and push and pull, but even when I can reach her, it won't do any good.

"Or maybe here?"

She slides her index finger down to her opening and swiftly slips it inside. As she slides the finger in deeper, she closes her eyes and her jaw drops slightly.

And she moans my name.

Sweet Jesus fucking christ.

This might just be the sexiest, most torturous sight I have ever experienced in my life.

She pumps her finger, moves it back and forth, inside herself. She moans again, and lets out hard, heavy breaths on my face.

And she moans my name.

Again.

"Yes," I say. "Fuck yes, I want to be inside you. Stop," I beg her. "Stop, let me do it. Fuck, Arizona, let me do it. Let me make you come. Let me touch you, let me fuck you."

She places her free hand against the side of my neck, her nails digging into the top of my spine. "I'm so wet," she says, like I don't already know that, like I haven't already _seen_ that.

I exhale.

Inhale.

Fast. Hard.

"Arizona, for god's sake."

Then she opens her eyes and leans her forehead against mine, forcing me to look up into her eyes. She licks her own lips and then presses them against mine.

The kiss is wet too.

Really wet.

Because I'm sweaty and my mouth is watering.

She's so close to me. I feel the warmth of her body radiating into me, and I feel a vibration travelling through my throat and into my chest as she moans into my mouth. And I hear the sound of her finger moving in and out of herself, touching herself where I need to be touching her.

She's about to come, and I don't get to participate in that.

Breaking away from the kiss, she looks down at me again, her forehead still against mine. "I want to come," she tells me.

"I want to make you come," I remind her – not that I'm under the impression that she's forgotten.

She smiles momentarily. "Think you're better at it than me?"

Oh, challenge accepted.

 _So_ accepted.

"You bet your sexy ass I am." I actually have no doubt that I can make her come better than she can make herself come. "Get me out of these damn things and I'll prove it to you."

She shakes her head. "I know what I want."

" _I_ know what you want," I start. "I know just how to touch you, how to move my fingers inside you, how to suck your clit, when to push harder, when to go faster." It's my turn to tease. "I know just how you want me to fuck you Arizona."

"Shit," she groans, and then she uses her palm to press against her clit.

"No one can fuck you the way I can, not even you."

She rubs her hand in circles over her clit as she closes her eyes, and I know she's close. Her body is quaking, her breaths come in puffs and her fingers dig deeper into my neck.

"Fuck, you're gonna come." I pull my hands downwards, trying to get them loose from the restraints again. "I want- oh, god. Arizona."

I feel like I can come just from looking at her right now. My body is about to explode with need, with desire to touch her, to be inside her, to hear her scream my name as she comes against my tongue, my mouth, or my fingers, or any part of me, against _me_.

"I'm- Callie," she breathes and she starts rolling her hips to meet the movements of her hand.

"Come," I encourage – it's not like there's any turning back now anyway, so I might as well enjoy it. "Do it. Let me watch you. You're so god damn sexy Arizona Robbins, but I'm gonna get you for this. So gonna get you. But god, you're so hot."

" _You're_ hot," she insists.

I chuckle. "Kiss me," I beg. "Please just, at least kiss me."

And she does. She kisses me hard and sloppily but it's amazing because she's coming. As she groans into my mouth, I feel one of my hands starting to come lose. I tug hard a few times and finally my wrist is free.

Immediately I push her up and manage to flip us around even with one hand still tied up.

"I think you need to tie me up better next time baby," I say as I lay down on top of her, effectively trapping her arm and hand between us, which of course prevents her from touching herself.

She's trying to move her hand, but she can't come like this.

"Callie," she complains.

"I know, right?" I say as I start to untie my other hand with the one that's already loose. "Sucks," I tease.

When both my hands are free, I lift myself to stand on my knees the way she was standing before, on either side of me. I grab her wrists and bring them up to pin them against the pillow above her head with one hand.

"You're going to make me come," she says, and it's more of a statement than it is a question.

"I am going to make you come," I assure her as I bring one hand down to cup her core. "I am going to make you come so hard, and then you're going to make me come."

She nods wildly and rolls her hips into my hand. "I am."

We are both breathing fast and hard into each other and sweat is practically dripping from both of us.

This room is so warm. She is so warm. Everything is so sexy and hot and sexy.

I press my palm hard into her hot wetness as I lean down and kiss her roughly, deeply.

"Fuck, that was hard," she whispers, and it almost sounds pleading.

"You did really good baby," I tell her.

"Right?"

I nod and whisper against her lips, "Hot." Then I slip my tongue into her mouth, sliding it against her own. "Fast and hard," I tell her, and she knows I mean that's how I want to make her come.

Breathless, she replies, "Yes. Yes, please."

"Fuck," I curse as shift, drawing my fingers through her drenched folds. "Oh god, you feel so good."

She bucks her hips into my touch again. "Mm, Callie… Please."

I lean down to kiss her neck as I dip two fingers lower and easily glide them inside her. Arizona's body tenses under me and she arches her head back in a deep moan.

Slipping my fingers out again, I start working her clit in quick, circular motions. And it takes all of five seconds before she starts to spasm under me.

"Oh god, I'm already…" she trails off and moans, trying to pull her hands free. "Callie," she calls out.

"I know," I say and press my fingers harder into her as I keep rolling them around her clit. "Come for me. I know you're there."

And she comes. How is it always this great when I make her body do this? She tenses up completely and moans my name, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands trying to pull themselves free from under mine.

She's quick to recover, a lot quicker than usual. "Your turn," she pants. "Let me go so I can fuck you."

I do as she says, and as soon as her hands are free, she finds my breast with one hand while the other finds my sex. She coats her hand with my wetness and starts sliding her palm up and down through my lips.

"So wet," she declares.

I know I will come as fast as she did. I have been so turned on for so long that anything else is just not a possibility.

I move my hips in time with her hand, so desperate for my release.

"If you stop-"

"I won't stop," she promises.

I grunt in frustration. "Harder, Arizona, please." I spread my legs some more and her left hand finds my hip as my movements start to come faster. "So good."

"Yeah?"

"Oh – yeah."

"I love you so much."

And that's all it takes. I dip my head down and kiss her as I finally reach my high, and I moan into her hot mouth as that exquisite pleasure spreads through me.

"I… I love _you_ ," I stutter before I collapse on top of her.

I try to catch my breath but I can't help kissing the side of her face at the same time. Arizona pulls her arm out from between us and places her hands on my back, softly running them up and down across my sweaty skin. She nuzzles her nose into the side of my neck as her lips press light kisses onto the skin there.

"Shit, Arizona, what were you thinking?"

She laughs heartily and I smile at the sound. "I wanted to drive you crazy and then screw your brains out," she says. "Did I succeed?"

"Well, you drove me crazy, no doubt. But you knew that already."

"Hey, what about the screwing part?"

I raise my head to look down at her. "What, I don't seem screwed to you? 'Cause I sure as heck feel pretty damn screwed."

Smiling, she reaches up and sucks my bottom lip into her mouth. "Mm, good," she murmurs. Her hands move up to the top of my back, then to my neck and into my hair, tugging me down to slip her tongue into my mouth, kissing me hard. "Mm, baby," she continues as she kisses across my jaw.

"Hmm?" I moan absentmindedly.

"On your back," she orders, "I need to taste you. And I need to make you come again."

I groan in arousal against her cheek and roll off of her, and she follows to lie on top of me. "Yes ma'am. Yes please."

Worth it.

So worth it.


End file.
